Shinobi world's Legendary Defender
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki's life will be changed forever as he is chosen to lead a team that will herald the return of the greatest protector the universe has ever known. Join our hero and four others as they bring about the rebirth of the mighty Voltron. (Rated to go all out in fight scenes.) (Pairing undecided)


Shinobi world's Legendary Defender

Chapter 1

Rise of a Paladin

Okay, so I've been debating on doing one of these for a while and I just needed to decide which Voltron to use and while I love the version from Voltron Force for the form switching, I feel that Voltron LD is just more versatile up front. Though I might add in form changes later. Now, just to be clear, in this fic Naruto is a direct descendant of Keith. With that explained... Let's kick it up!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

On the planet of Altea in the village of Konoha, a young boy had climbed to the top of a mountain with four faces carved on the face while avoiding an angry mob. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki and this was a regular occurrence for him. For some reason he did not know, he was regular set upon by these mobs quite often. But today was even worse than he had seen in his ten years of life up to that point.

Naruto was beginning to lose breath from all the running her had been doing and was well aware that he needed to find a place to hide or an escape as quickly as he could to avoid ending up in the hospital for the third time in just as many months. He quickly ducked behind a boulder to catch his breath while looking for a way out of there when suddenly, he heard a low growling.

"What? Who are you?" Naruto asked in a low whisper before hearing more growling. "Safe? Where he asked before the growling told him to look over to a narrow crevice. He then peaked from behind the rock to see the torches of the mob.

Weighing his options, Naruto decided it was better to take his chances with one person rather than be pummeled, stabbed, and/or set on fire again by a mob. He quickly made a break for it, getting over to the crevice before baseball sliding in to it and pushing against the walls of the crevice to stop himself from falling too fast.

"Okay, I'm in hear. Now what?" He asked in a whisper before a blue circle with strange markings all around it. In the center of was a strange spiral of energy. The growling then told Naruto to jump. Once again not seeing any other option, he complied, letting himself fall through the circle before landing safely in a large entry room.

"Woah!" Naruto breathlessly said as he began walking up a large flight of stairs. "So, where am I supposed to go now? He asked before the growling led him to an automatic door leading in to what seemed to be an empty room with a blue dome in the center as soon as Naruto entered the room, the door quickly closed behind him as the dome began to glow before the translucent form of a woman with blood red hair clad in a black dress appeared.

The woman looked at the boy for a few moments before a warm smile.

"Naruto." The woman choked up saying the boys name.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as the woman adopted a confused look on her face?

"I thought that your would have..." The woman began to say before it hit her. "He died too." She said in a saddened tone. "That means you've been alone for this time. I'm so sorry." The woman said while on the verge of crying.

"Wait a minute." Naruto whispered at the mention of his father. How could this woman know who his father was unless... "You. You can't be my..." He struggled to say before gaining a nod from the woman.

"I am. My name is Kushina Uzumaki and I'm your..." The woman began to say before Naruto leapt in to her arms. 'Thank you, S.L holograms.' She thought as he arms wrapped around the boy.

"Mom." He whispered while crying. "I've wanted to meet you for so long tebayo." He cried in to his mother's shoulder.

"'Tebayo', huh?" Kushina whispered before giggling softly. "You're definitely my boy." She said with a kind smile before she realized something. "Naruto, you were led hear by a strange growling, weren't you?" She asked before her son looked at her.

"Yeah, I was. But I could understand the growling. What is it?" Naruto asked before Kushina placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Follow the lights and I'll appear in the room with the answers." Kushina said as she disappeared before the door behind him opened once again. Naruto then walked out of the room as the light of the hallway lit up to show him the way to his destination.

After several minutes of walking, Naruto finally arrived at a set of large doors that began to glow a slight purple before opening up. Naruto then stepped in to the dark room before the door closed behind him. Just then, two yellow lights turned on looking as if they were eyes that stared down the ten year old boy before the lights of the ceiling came on to reveal that they indeed were eyes. Specifically, the eyes of a giant mechanical black lion with a red nose, gold ears, red wings with blue lights on the end, blue lights on either side of its jaw, and a wide lit up V with gold edges.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto asked in shock before Kushina appeared in the room.

"It's alright. He's a friend. Just stand still." Kushina explained.

"Why, what's he going to..." Naruto tried to ask a both his eyes and the Lion's began to glow purple.

(Within Naruto's mind)

Naruto found himself in a starry void with the Lion still in front of him.

"Hello, old friend." The Lion said. But not to Naruto.

"So, you've finally chosen the kit huh?" A voice from behind Naruto said as the boy turned to see a giant Fox with nine tails.

'The Kyuubi.' Naruto recognized the creature that had attacked the creature on... 'My birthday.' He thought, everything in his life suddenly making perfect sense. The pure hatred he faced, the mobs, the name of 'Demon brat' that many called him. In hindsight, he probably should have picked up on that.

"You've figured it out haven't you? You know where we are." The Lion said.

"We're inside my mind. And the Kyuubi is stuck in here with us." Naruto said as he looked back to the Fox. "All I need to know is why." Naruto said, not for one moment thinking that a mere coincidence would have the Demon Fox, which also knew this Lion that his mother had told him to trust was sealed within him.

"This will clear things up." The Kyuubi said, reaching its paw out of the bars it was trapped behind and placed its claw on to Naruto's forehead.

Within seconds, he understood everything. The Kyuubi being forced in to attacking the village by a masked man claiming to be one of the founders of Konoha, ripping the Kyuubi out of Kushina and killing her, and the Kyuubi being put in the newborn Naruto by... 'My father.' He thought with a tear running down his cheek at fining out that his father was none other than the great hero of his village. The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

"Are you okay?" The Kyuubi asked.

"I'm fine. It's just... A lot to take in at once." Naruto said before turning back to the Lion. "So... What's your story?" He asked simply as the Lion repeated the action that the Fox had done and Naruto was hit with a lot of information.

First of all, he found out that the planet he was on was not the original Altea. The first had been destroyed millennia ago by a race called the 'Galra' resulting in a long war that encompassed the entire universe. A war that the Lion known as simply as 'Black' four other Lions fought in by combining together to form a titanic warrior known as 'Voltron' with the aid of five Paladins.

After years of fighting and finding the survivors of Old Altea, the Paladins thought they had finally found piece. It was a short lived piece as New Altea was attacked by the Emperor of the Galra and former ally to the Voltron Paladins, Lotor. In their final battle, Lotor unleashed a super weapon that not only mind wiped most of the people on the planet. But wiped out most of the Galra, including Lotor and killed all the Paladins but the former pilot of Black, Keith Kogane.

After the final battle, Keith and Black waited for another assault. But one never came. After much time and realizing he was getting on in years, Keith decided it would be best for him to hide both the home and ship of the Paladins, the Castle of Lions and the Lions themselves until such a time as they were needed again. After his death, Black would always choose one of Keith's descendants to be his Paladin and keep watch with him for the day when Voltron was needed once more.

"Do you understand?" Black asked him.

"Yes." Naruto responded with his head held high.

"Do you accept the responsibility before you?" Black asked, gaining a nod from the blonde.

"I accept." Naruto said.

"Then, return to the outside world and claim the rights of the Voltron Paladin and the rights of your birth." Black said as in a bright light, Naruto was back in Black's hanger he then turned to Kushina.

"I'm ready." He said simply as his mother showed him a proud smile before disappearing again as the door opened and the lights once again guided him to the next room. This room housed a suit of white armor with black on the joints and the top of the helmet, a black V on the chest, and blue lights on the neck and below the visor on the helmet.

In front of the armor were two items one was a knife with a strange glyph on the and guard, the other was an item that almost in the shape of a wide H that had the same coloring as the armor.

"The knife is a Marmoran blade. It will change shape only in the hands of a member of our family." Kushina said after appearing in the room before Naruto picked up the blade as it shifted in to an oddly curved sword with a blade on one side. "The other item is a Bayard. The traditional weapon of the Voltron Paladin. It can become any shape. But in the beginning will simply take the form most suited to the Paladin." Kushina explained as Naruto grabbed the Bayard before it shifted in to the form of a broadsword that was black on the flat of the blade and had lights on the hand guard and pommel.

Naruto examined both blades in his hands for a few moments, gaging their weight and balance as he spun them in his hands. He then adopted a smirk as he proudly brought the Marmoran blade in his right hand to his shoulder. In that moment, it was clear. The Paladins of Voltron were rising again.

(Meanwhile in an four unknown locations)

As Naruto excepted the title of a Paladin, the yellow eyes of a blue Lion with a red square over its shoulder, a red Lion with a curved back, a yellow Lion with a squared back, and a green Lion with a shield on its back shot to life as all four let out roars.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Well, I hope you guys liked the first chapter of this fic. Now, before I go, while I do have Black and Blue on lock, I only have a vague idea for who to give the other three Lions. That's where you guys come in. In your review, vote on who you want to get which Lion and why you think they should have it. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
